A steering column of a vehicle typically is secured to the frame of the automobile to facilitate safe operation of the automobile. Generally, this is accomplished by bolting the steering column to the instrument panel which may be further secured to the frame of the automobile. However, it can be desirable to allow the steering column to disengage from or move relative to the instrument panel, such as by permitting the steering column to collapse or be displaced, upon the application of a force during an accident.
To permit movement of the steering column under sufficient force, polymer capsules have been proposed to support a mounting bracket of the steering column and are designed in such a way as to break-away under a given force. Thus, the steering column is allowed to axially collapse or move upon the application of a sufficient force in the event of an accident. Some steering assemblies include a tilt mechanism that permits adjustment of the angle of the steering column.